A Hunger Games Fanfic
by gadgegurl
Summary: Just another writer, channelling her thoughts and imaginations through fanfiction! Please click the link to view this story, a Gadge piece. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome and will mean a lot!
1. Chapter 1

There was a hush in the Hob. The quietness seemed deafening to Gale. On looking back, he supposed that he should've found it mildly suspicious but at the moment, he was too busy looking for Sae to trade in the two squirrels he'd caught and skinned. Posy was literally sick with hunger and Vick had acquired a pale tinge. Even Rory looked like a bag of bones, though he didn't say much, Gale could tell. His mother and him had shouted down Vick's feeble suggestions and Rory's braver ones to help with the household- perhaps submit their names for tesserae. But that was one thing Gale was clear about- he'd rather take fifty more whips from Thread than let any of his siblings do that.

Gale finally saw Sae and to his surprise, saw her sitting morosely. "Didn't know you were one to move with the crowd, Sae," he said putting down the squirrels on her table. "What's going on?" Sae smiled grimly. "Not much talk goes on down in the mines, eh?" Gale stopped fiddling with the produce of Sae's table and looked up blankly. "What? Am I missing something?" Sae sighed and looked down.

"Mayor Undersee's dead, lad."

"_What?"_

"Why yes. As I said, not much talk goes on down in the mines. Wouldn't expect the news to reach so soon anyway. The execution was only this morning. Shame. Admitted, he didn't do much, but it wasn't his choice either. And he _was_ executed on the grounds of 'crimes against the government'."

"Crimes against the government?" echoed Gale. "That's right, laddie. And the way they killed him off wasn't pretty either. Him and his wife were whipped to death. Right in front of the the daughter too."

'_The daughter...'_

"Pretty little thing, Madge Undersee.."

'_The Mayor's daughter'_

"Pity. Girl doesn't deserve such a fate."

Gale knew what Sae meant by 'fate'. And his heart plunged when he thought of Madge in the custody of the Capitol, probably man-handled by filthy rich business tycoons for even filthier means.

And he couldn't let that happen. Not after what they had between them. And definitely not after what he'd started feeling for her.

After being risen out his stupor by Sae, he hurriedly cashed in the squirrels left the Hob. He ran as fast as he could to the former Mayor's house. His idea was crazy and he knew it. But he couldn't do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gale ran, through the musty and dark coloured streets of the Seam with its coal covered shambling houses, he thought of Madge.

_He knocked sharply on the door, already having second thoughts about coming here. He had no time to change his decision however, as the door had opened and a golden haired young girl stood, her eyes showing confusion, which then changed to guilt, and then to a defensive mode. Gale boldly mustered up his voice and opened his mouth but was abruptly interrupted. "Here for the strawberries? Sure, let me get the money," said Madge indifferently. But Gale heard the slight quiver in her voice, saw the way she didn't look him in the eye, and the way she was dismissing the encounter, wanting to terminate it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, but taking care to be gentle. "I'm not here for the strawberries," said Gale. Madge looked pointedly down at the basket of covered strawberries he was holding and Gale amended himself. "No, I mean, I'm here for the strawberries and to...and to thank you." Said Gale. Madge shrugged. "No big deal, it was no-" "No!" Madge looked startled but Gale had to make her understand, how grateful he was for the morphling, how he'd practically saved him from a death succumbing to pain, and how he didn't understand why, damn it, she was always there for him when he never was. "It wasn't nothing. You saved my life." "Gale," said Madge quietly. "You don't thank friends." The word 'friend' stung Gale. "I left you," he mumbled, looking down. "After the games, I left you. My mum kept asking me why I avoided and Posy kept asking me where the 'princess' was." Madge smiled, though her eyes looked suspiciously shiny. "I'm sorry," he said, and then he couldn't control himself. Grabbing her waist (hell, she was short), he kissed her. He could feel her stiffening at his hold, but after a few seconds, she eased herself as if she was getting comfortable to the whole situation, and grabbed the collar of his mining shirt. He pulling her closer, nearly lifting her since she was so small and so light. Her lips tasted like vanilla and cinnamon and his heart was exploding in a flurry of sparks, kind of like the sparks that burst every time he slammed down his mining axe, except it wasn't , it was Madge, and everything about her was sweet and good and beautiful, and he was the luckiest person in the world-" And then they jumped apart, a bang in the square, startling them. Madge's blue eyes were filled with fear, as she craned her neck to make out what was happening from the window. She couldn't quite reach and looked down to see Gale still holding her waist. Blushing, he let go and looked down at her to see her expression harden slightly. She didn't speak and simple looked straight out of the window.. He would've been more comforted had she slapped or shoved him because that was who Madge was. He touched her am, and she looked back at him, her expression still hard but her eyes betraying her because he saw hurt. Deep hurt. "I don't want to be second best," she muttered. "What?" "I don't want to be second best. It's not me you love, it's Katniss. Don't get me wrong. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with someone like you, but I did, because you're brave and courageous and handsome and everything good, but you don't love me. And the least you deserve is to have the best and I'm not." Gale's mind was in overdrive, contradicting every terrible thing that she was saying. He wanted to shout that she was insane, that she was strong and beautiful and everything right and that she'd be the best thing to happen to him. But he didn't because that's the stupid person he is. Madge rubbed her eyes. She looked tired. "You should go," she said. And so he went._

Skidding to a stop in front of the large house, he stared up at, trying to figure out anything that looked changed. It seemed silly, perhaps; Mayor Undersee and his wife had only been executed this morning, but the house seemed to have a gloom upon it. He knocked sharply on the door, trying to ignore a horrible sensation of déjà vu. The door swung upon, revealing a tall figure, with ratty blonde shoulder length hair, and a stale smell of drink. 'Madge?' he thought with disbelief, and then realised, to his relief and disgust, who it was. " What are you doing here?" demanded Gale. Haymitch looked only mildly affronted. "Laying eggs. And you?" Gale looked down. "To see her." He said boldly, looking up.

"So by 'her', you mean the cook? Sorry, son, she was dismissed."

"No, I-"

"Oh okay, so the housemaid? Same as the cook."

"_No, I meant-" _

"Ah, so you're here for-"

"Madge!" bellowed Gale, cursing the drunk.

Haymitch smirked. "Get in," he said. "And I'll kill you if you make her cry."

An annoyed voice drifted down the hallway. "Oh, wow, thanks for telling the whole town I've been breaking down at the horrendous death of my parents, the total lack of support I have and the absence of any sort of family, Haymitch, that's sure to do wonders to my morale!" Madge had evidently overheard the last threat. "How about making yourself a little useful, now?" "Coming sweetheart!" yelled Haymitch. "Get in and make it fast," sniffed Haymitch, and unceremoniously pushed Gale into a room off the parlour. Gale stumbled in, but Madge's back was turned so she didn't see his entrance. "It's about time, how long do you take to attend to the door?" she said, sounding miffed. "And really, you haven't been helping pack at all, those Capitol bastards expect me to clear up the house in a day, but do they send anyone to help? No-o-o-o." "Madge," said Gale softly and Madge turned. Her eyes went blank and she looked away and again Gale felt a horrible, _horrible_, sense of déjà vu. "I'm sorry about your parents, I really am," Madge looked back at Gale and to his relief, her eyes had some sort of warmth, the warmth that Gale had begun to appreciate, that made him feel that everything would be alright if they were just _together._ "Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm sorry about the last time we met, I know I cut you off, I shouldn't have, we were both confused, and-" Her words were cut short as Gale strode forward and enveloped her into a hug, wrapping his calloused and muscled arms around her, and holding her tight. She automatically sank into him, cursing herself as she did for not being able to control herself, and just stood, leaning against his chest and just breathing in. He smelt of smoke and mint and a certain smell that just calmed her down and made her feel that she'd always be safe, as long as she had him. Pulling away, she looked up at him, and smiled again, but wanly. "I suppose this is goodbye then, isn't it? Since, I'm being shipped off to a 'home' in the Capitol..." she laughed bitterly. "I.." began Gale, hesitatingly. How would she take it? "Yeah?" she was looking up at her with large blue eyes now, and Gale noticed for the first time, what a deep blue they were. Not a brilliant, shining, blue or a light or pale blue, but a deep blue, a blue so strong, she could pierce you with just one look. "I...Will you marry me?" Madge's lips parted slightly with shock and Gale's heart sank. "No, I didn't mean it to be like that, it's because if you do, you could stay here and be safe, as my wife, but if you don't want to, it's alright, I'd completely understand, and maybe the home would be better since-" Madge put a finger to his lips at that; nothing, _ nothing_, could be worse than the Capitol. Gale's heart had never beat so fast. Several moments passed and Gale felt like he'd explode. "Yes," whispered Madge, a century later. "Yes." She said again, as if to reaffirm herself, and Gale heard Haymitch hum merrily outside.


	3. Notice

Hello, my reviewers! TY so much for the helpful advice!:)

Sara bishop- yeah, hopefully, there definitely will be, I'll be posting a chapter every 2-3 days MINIMUM

Cairn Destop- thanks for the valuable input, hope you see it reflecting in the second chapter of _A Hunger Games Fanfic_

Wannabewriter4- stay tuned yo!


End file.
